1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device that can compensate degradation of a pixel, and a method of driving the organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device displays an image using an organic light emitting diode. The organic light emitting diode and/or a driving transistor, which transfers a current to the organic light emitting diode, may degrade as the organic light emitting diode (or the driving transistor) operates. The organic light emitting display device might not display an image with desired luminance due to degradation of the organic light emitting diode and/or degradation of the driving transistor (i.e., referred to as “degradation of a pixel”).
A typical organic light emitting display device provides a reference voltage to pixels, measures a current flowing through each of the pixels in response to the reference voltage, and calculates an amount of degradation by comparing measured currents between adjacent pixels. For example, the typical organic light emitting display device sets a baseline (or a reference line) by connecting a current, which is measured at a first pixel among pixels in a degradation area of a display panel, and a current that is measured at a last pixel among the pixels in the degradation area of the display panel, and calculates degradation current for each of the pixels based on the baseline. However, the baseline may include an error due to characteristic dispersion of the pixels, and thus, the degradation current calculated based on the baseline may also include an error. Therefore, the degradation of the pixel may be inaccurately compensated.